


Zude Prompts Filled

by isakyaki



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isakyaki/pseuds/isakyaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bunch of prompts i've filled from tumblr<br/>hang out with me on tumblr @ isakyaxi :~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: jude and zero moments/pda seen through Lionel's eyes

There they were again. Jude - whom Lionel felt such a close, emotional attachment to, almost like he was a little brother - and Zero. Now, Lionel didn’t know much about the star basketball player, but she knew of him. She knew that he had a reputation which proceeded him greatly. Zero had claimed to be a “God Lover” then rebuked that idea by sleeping with plenty of men and women - including Jelena which he had to have regretted by now - and then beginning a relationship with a man. Lionel had a difficulty figuring Zero out, but she knew that she had a tough time trusting him.

Yet, it was even more difficult for her to wrestle with the fact that the two seemed genuinely in love with each other. I mean, just looking at the way they were laughing together - Jude clutching his chest and Zero’s clutching Jude’s hands - made Lionel think twice about the situation. She doesn’t know what is so funny, but she can’t help but think that the two are simply laughing joyously at life. They’re happy together.

Once Jude’s laughing has finally subsided, Lionel watches as he sneaks in a small peck to Zero’s lips. It’s minimal but it seems to mean so much to blonde man. He raises a finger to tap Jude’s nose, the picture of deep, deep affection directly in front of Lionel.

She doesn’t know if she’ll ever trust Zero. She knows he’s conniving, manipulative, desperate to get what he wants. But, Lionel thinks she just might be able to trust Zero with Jude’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hang out with me on tumblr @ isakyaxi :~)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zero's away for a game, but he finds facetime to be quite handy (this is a smut one ;) )

(i’ve never written smut before so please forgive me if this is awful)

“No; on your face, babe. I can’t see your face. Remember, it’s called ‘facetime’ for a reason.”

Jude readjusts his phone to his right hand, switching on his desk lamp. “Is this better, babe?” He asks his blonde boyfriend cynically. Jude figured he was old enough to say that he was too old to automatically know how to use these newfangled machines.

“Much better. Hey, there, hottie.”

Jude smiled at him. He had nixed the shirt specifically for this reaction, so it looks like his plan worked. “How was practice? You feeling ready for the game tomorrow?”

Zero had left the frame for a moment, returning with his own shirt off. Jude rolled his eyes, while Zero responded, “Yeah, pretty great. This team we’re playing isn’t really a huge deal, so I think we’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“Good. I don’t want you playing any team too important without me being there.”

This whole “working in different cities thing” was really beginning to get to Jude. He wanted so badly to be able to support his boy wherever he played, but that just wasn’t on the table for right now.

“Well, you know how you can make it up to me?” Zero had that look in his eye that Jude was all too familiar with. He smiled back at him.

“How?” He asked, coyly.

“Tell me what we’d do if I was there with you, Jude.”

Jude smirked at his boyfriend. “I’d take charge tonight. I’d let you start getting yourself ready for me, Z. And, then, I’d just watch you, and I’d wonder how in the hell I landed someone so fucking beautiful.”

With a hint of a smile on his face, Zero closed his eyes and Jude noticed him reaching a hand behind him. At that, Jude clutched his member in his hand tightly, knowing exactly what his boyfriend was doing and knowing exactly where this night was headed. Jude wished to God he had the real thing, but, sometimes, second best was just as good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hang out with me on tumblr @ isakyaxi :~)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: jude gets admitted to the hospital (for appendicitis or a kidney infection or whatever) because hurt/confort is life

“Yeah, Jude Kincade. I’ve said it, like, three times, lady. Just tell me what room he’s in.”

The nurse gave Zero a look of contempt and returned her gaze to the books of hospital rooms she was holding. Flipping through the pages seemed to take her about three weeks, but her finger finally stopped on Room 211. Zero read over her shoulder and, before she could look up, was speeding down the hospital wing. Well, it was a hospital so he wasn’t exactly speeding. You could say it was a strong power walk.

Once Room 211 was in view, Zero breathed in and out. The doctor hadn’t told him what had been wrong with Jude when he was admitted, spewing some homophobic shit about Zero not being a “worthy partner” even though the two had been married for two years now.

Zero knocked quietly on the door, watching as his husband’s eyes slowing opened to look at him.

“Gideon,” Jude said with a raspy voice. “Come here.”

Zero smiled and made his way to the bed. He noticed a IV in Jude’s arm and grasped his hand tightly. “So, what is it?”

“Just a simple case of appendicitis.”

“Simple? Babe, I couldn’t believe the amount of pain you were in last night.” Just the thought of watching Jude cringe in pain every time he moved made Zero grimace at the memory.

“Yeah, but it’s gone now. See.” Jude gestured to a counter top near the bed where a small glass jar sat. In it was, presumably, Jude’s appendix.

“Ah, shit. They opened you up?” Zero couldn’t believe what he had been made to miss.

“Yep. Sorry, I won’t be able to train with you for a while. Stitches and all.”

Zero shook his head at his husband. “Don’t be stupid.” Jude chuckled. “Sorry I couldn’t be here.”

“Don’t worry. They actually gave me a different doctor because I threatened to sue the other one. I tried calling but -”

“I went for a run. Sorry. I was angry.” Zero chastised himself for his moment of weakness.

“It’s okay, Z. You’re here now. And, get ready, because whiny, stitched up Jude is coming at you full force once I get out of here.”

Zero smiled, kissing Jude’s forehead. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hang out with me on tumblr @ isakyaxi :~)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Hi! I've read those prompts you wrote and I have one more for you if you're still taking them! prompt: zero and jude in a photo shoot for the devils (zero posing and jude being there for moral support or the both of them posing as a couple or as a player and boss) and then there is danny (the photographers assistant) and some awkard interaction happens between him and jude, and zero gets jealous. thanks!

Jude had to be honest: these constant half-naked photo sessions Zero had been contracted into were starting to take a toll on his self-esteem. Knowing that countless women - and men - all over the world had his boyfriend’s body plastered all over a magazine right at their fingertips had him questioning whether the man could really be considered his.

The morning of The Photo Shoot - as it had begun to be called - had been fantastic. The night before, Jude had unloaded all of his worries on his boyfriend before they fell asleep in awkward silence. Zero had woken Jude up in the most beautiful of ways, kissing his body all over until Jude slowly entered full consciousness, whispering into his skin the words “the only one for me” over and over again.

Showing up at The Photo Shoot had been a different story.

This was because - of course - who happened to be seated right next to their photographer, sipping a bottle of water, and checking his watch? Danny. Fucking Danny. Jude gulped.

Next to him, Zero started chuckling to himself. “Well, wouldn’t you know it? This is great.”

Great? Jude thought to himself. He was gearing up for one of the most awkward experiences of his life.

Danny and the photographer turned around to meet them when they heard the door close. “Zero! Baby!” The photographer - a short, dark-haired women - threw her hand out to grasp Zero’s tightly. “I’m Jillian Huang from Blue Jeans. I’ll be your official Picture Taker for today. This is my assistant, Danny. One of the best in the business.”

Jude noticed Danny’s hand rubbing anxiously at the back of his neck before he dropped it to shake Zero’s own hand. “We’ve met.” Zero smirked at him.

Danny’s eyes shifted to Jude hesitantly before he lifted his hand to wave him awkwardly, “Jude.”

Jude nodded, introducing himself as the Devil’s boss to Miss Huang, all the while keeping Zero’s smirk in his peripheral vision. Zero had been known to become jealous of Danny in the past and that really was not the way Jude wanted this day to go.

Zero cleared his throat, causing all three to look at him. “Jude here is also my partner.”

There was an odd silence then. Jude wondered why Zero would bring that up. Ever since their kiss at the basketball game, most everyone who ventured to work with the Devil’s knew exactly who Zero was, exactly who Jude was, and exactly who they were to each other. They’d never had to mention it before, and it was clear to Jude that they wouldn’t have had to now considering Danny and Miss Huang’s facial expressions.

“Yes, fabulous, Zero. Let’s get you changed, alright?” Zero nodded and, without a look or explanation thrown Jude’s way, followed Miss Huang to his dressing room.

“So, how have you been? Good, I’m guessing.”

Jude turned to Danny who he assumed had been the one speaking to him. You could hardly tell by looking at the man. He had turned his body completely away from Jude and became increasingly interested in his phone.

Deciding to be mature about this whole thing, Jude responded politely, “Very good, thanks. And, what about yourself?”

“Fine, yeah. Well, not great. I actually got fired from my last job because, apparently, I was paying more attention to certain clients than to doing actual work.”

Jude cleared his throat, very wary of where this conversation was headed. “Sorry to hear that.”

“No worries.” Danny shook his head, with another awkward rub to the back of his neck. “But, of course, my first day at my new job and the very guy who got me fired waltzes right in here with his hot boyfriend tagging along beside him.”

Jude wanted very badly for this conversation to be over. After a short silence, he spoke up, making sure he bit this thing in the bud, “Hey, Danny. I’m sorry about breaking that date. I should have made things more clear. But, it was just something that happened. Now, I don’t mean to make things awkward for you but Zero and I are together and, honestly, I don’t need anything to mess with that again. He’s it for me. So, sorry about your job, but maybe you should be a little more professional next time.”

Without looking back to gauge Danny’s reaction, Jude found himself searching for Zero’s dressing room. His boyfriend’s face was all he needed to see right now.

Once he found the room with Zero’s name on it, he knocked once or twice before entering. His boyfriend was sitting down on the couch in his basketball shorts and socks, tying his shoes. “How’s Danny?” were the first words out of his mouth.

“To be honest, he kind of tried to hit on me.” Jude watched as Zero shook his head and mumbled, “Can’t get rid of this guy.”

Jude sighed, “Please don’t worry about it, Z. I told him off. I told him that you and me - we’re together and I can’t risk losing that again. You have to know that.”

Zero finally lifted his head to meet Jude’s eyes. “I do. I know that.”

Jude made his way over to his boyfriend, pulling him up to stand. “You mean the world to me. You know you’re the only one for me, too.”

Zero smirked at the familiar words. “Good to hear. I love you.”

“And, I love you. Stupid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hang out with me on tumblr @ isakyaxi :~)


End file.
